Socks for Christmas
by mckono4ever
Summary: This came to me after seeing a post on Tumblr. Kono makes Steve some socks for Christmas. What does Steve give Kono? Established McKono


**A/N: inspiration from imagineyourotp****_DOTt_****umblr****_DOT_****com****_SLASH_****post****_SLASH_****36058447833****_SLASH_****imagine-person-a-making-person-b-something **

**Don't judge I was in a writing mood. Also ****_Anela_**** means Angel in Hawaiian. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Or the idea. Just the fic.**

Steve McGarrett and Kono Kalakaua had been going out steadily for sixth months now. They were very serious about each other. Danny kept teasing them asking when they were going to tie the knot. That's what Kono was wondering too.

Kono Kalakaua was super excited. So it wasn't the greatest looking but it was pretty good for her first time. She had just completed crocheting a pair of socks. And she knew just who she was giving it to for Christmas.

* * *

Kono woke up Christmas morning with a smile on her face. She got up and showered and got ready. Then she grabbed her wrapped present and drove over to Steve's house. They were spending the day together. He opened his door wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. She had to keep herself from pouncing on him and forgetting all about any presents or anything. He ran upstairs to put some clothes on and she set her present on the table and sunk onto the couch. He appeared less than five minutes later all dressed.

"What did you bring me?" he asked.

"Guess you'll have to find out!" she teased him. He sat down next to her his present for her in his hand. He opened his present first. He unwrapped it to find a pair of socks.

"I made them," she said proudly.

"I love them," he said and leaned over to kiss her. She kissed him back. He pulled away with a smirk.

"Open your present," he said. Kono took the bag from him. She pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out a small box. She opened it. A delicate diamond and ruby ring lay inside. She gasped. She looked to Steve.

"Kono Kalakaua, I love you. Will you do the honor of becoming my bride?" he asked.

"Yes! Oh my god yes! I love you too Steve!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. He stood up and twirled her around. They spent the rest of the day making love to each other in his bed to the sound of the waves lapping against the shore.

* * *

Steve McGarrett came striding in the next Monday morning with an enormous grin on his face. Danny spotted him first and was out of his office and into Steve's in a flash.

"Please tell me you proposed to Kono and that's why she's in her office humming the wedding song?!" Danny begged.

"Yep. On Christmas Day she unwrapped her present to a diamond and ruby ring," Steve said with a grin still on his face.

"Okay good. So does Chin know yet?" Danny asked.

"Would I have proposed without his permission? Come on Danno I'm not as stupid as you think!" Steve told his partner.

"Good point. So what did Kono give you for Christmas?" Danny asked.

"These!" Steve said and pulled off his boot to reveal the crocheted socks. Danny cringed. Steve sent him a glare.

"They're...nice," Danny said. Steve glared at him again. Danny slowly backed out of the office and went back into his. Whew. That was close.

* * *

"I do," Kono said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced and Steve leaned over and gently kissed his wife. Wow. That was mind blowing. He had a wife. And she was absolutely perfect. Kono smiled up at him and he smiled right back at her.

* * *

_10 years later..._

"Daaaaaaaad!" a little boy's voice echoed throughout the McGarrett house.

"What Dan?" Steve called up the stairs to his son.

"Stop yelling!" Kono called from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mom!" Dan told his mother as he came downstairs.

"It's all right. I was just worried you'd wake up your sister from her nap," Kono told him. Just then the little four year old girl appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Momma, I'm hungry!" she demanded, her dark curls bouncing as she started down the stairs.

"Thanks guys," Kono told her husband and son.

"I'll get Anela a snack, you talk to Dan," Steve said. Kono smiled gratefully at her husband. He smiled back and swooped up their daughter in his arms. Then he carried her into the kitchen. Kono sat on the couch next to her nine year old son.

* * *

Two hours later a knock on the door sounded. Kono opened the door with Anela on her hip. Danny stepped into the house. He reached for the little girl Kono held. She handed her off to Danny.

"Uncle Danno! You bring me somethin'?" the little girl asked. Danny laughed.

"No, Angel, I didn't. Sorry. I came to see if your daddy wanted to go grab a beer with me," Danny explained.

"I'll go find him," Kono told him. He nodded and she went off in search of her husband. She came back about two minutes later with her dripping husband with his faithful shadow trailing behind.

"Uncle Danno!" Danny's namesake cried.

"Hey there Dan, my man! What's up?" Danny exclaimed.

"Nothing much. But mom says you want to take Dad for a drink," Dan said.

"Yep. You want to go Steve?" Danny asked.

"Yeah just let me go get dressed," Steve said.

"Okay. I'll wait," Danny said and sat down with his niece and nephew. Kono smiled at how her kids loved their adopted uncle. A few minutes later Steve came down the stairs.

"Kono do you know where my shoes are?" he asked.

"By the door," she told him.

"You still have those socks Kono made you and gave to you the day you proposed?" Danny asked in disbelief. Steve smiled.

"You bet."

**A/N: yeah so uh what did ya think? Just a little thing that popped into my mind as soon as I saw that post. **


End file.
